Erebor, c'est vers la droite ou vers la gauche?
by Gokash
Summary: "Et je me suis dit alors il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi ! - Je me suis perdu, 2 fois !". Et Si la compagnie suivait aveuglément Thorin qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, dans quels coins incongrus de la terre du milieu (ou pas) se seraient-ils retrouvés? Série de drabbles, débilité et pas sérieux au programme.
1. Le marais des morts

De l'eau, de l'eau partout et à perte de vue. L'aventure n'avait commencé que quelques jours plus tôt, et Thorin ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu parler d'un lac ou d'un grand fleuve qui coupait leur voyage pour Erebor. A moins que sur les nouvelles carte modernes, celles qui rayonnaient sous les étoiles, l'eau ne soit pas coloriée en bleu mais n'apparait que sous la lune de l'équinoxe de printemps.

- Heu, Tonton Thorin, pourquoi il y a autant d'eau partout ?  
- Il a surement dû pleuvoir énormément ces derniers temps, oui, je pense que c'est ça : la pluie. Les sols sont assez argileux dans le coin, forte détention d'eau il me semble.., très peu perméable... Tout ça tout ça. Allez, en route ! Erebor n'est plus très loin !  
- Et c'est normal les cadavres et les bougies allumées dans les flaques d'eau ?  
- Surement des paysans qui voulaient continuer de labourer malgré la pluie et la nuit, c'est pour ça les bougies : ils voulaient labourer la nuit.  
- Des paysans armés et parés pour le combat ? En plus, ils ressemblent à des elfes.  
- Ca explique tout ! Personne ne peu comprendre la logique d'un elfe ! Après tout, ce sont les premiers à se noyer sous la pluie en labourant un champ de nuit avec une armure sur le dos !


	2. Le gouffre de Helm

- Allez, vas-y, souffle !  
- Pas question, c'est encore moi qui vais me faire rouspéter après !  
- Et puis Thorin ne voulait pas qu'on s'éloigne le temps qu'il étudie ce magnifique édifice de défense.  
Bilbo commençait à regretter d'avoir accompagner les turbulents neveux du prince perdu.  
- Muais, il est beau ce fort, mais regarde, ça tombe à moitié en ruine, c'est parce qu'ils ont pas prit les bonnes pierres.  
Kili cherchait à gagner du temps, et il savait bien que Fili était intarissable sur le sujet.  
- Tu trouves ?  
Pour Bilbo, un cailloux, c'est un cailloux. Fili, lui, rebondit immédiatement sur la remarque :  
- N'empêche, les mecs, ils ont utilisé du gré feldspathique, c'est pas terrible, vaut mieux prendre du gré micassé, ou alors du granit, c'est toujours mieux le granit!  
- Nous on fait nos maisons dans des trous.  
Kili tiqua, lui aussi il s'y connaissait bien en construction :  
- Ouais mais ça m'étonnerai que ça tienne longtemps ton histoire, alors qu'avec du granit…  
- On s'en fou, vas-y, souffle !

Et Kili, après avoir remplit ses poumons comme jamais, souffla le plus fort qu'il put dans le cor immense, qui résonna dans le gouffre vide, faisant trembler l'édifice.

Un peu plus bas, les 11 nains restants qui se baladaient, appareil photo en main, lunettes de soleil et bermuda, tels des touristes japonais devant une cathédrale, en écoutant Gandalf vanter la beauté et la richesse des cavernes, applaudirent lorsqu'ils entendirent le son du cor, appréciant l'écho qui roulaient contre les murs. Finalement, les humains pouvaient se montrer doué en matière de construction.

* * *

**_Héhé, je pense que les connaisseurs auront remarqué le flagrant clin d'oeil (voir même le plagia) au donjon de Naheulbeuk :p_**


	3. Mordor

- Il fait vraiment chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- En tout cas, Erebor ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je m'imaginais.  
- C'est peut être pas la bonne montagne.  
- Surtout que, d'après la carte, il n'a jamais été question d'escalader un escalier infini  
- Traverser un tunnel tout noir,  
- Et qui pue,

- Tuer une araigne géante,  
- Ou plutôt, essayer de la tuer.  
- Oui parce que ce qu'on a fait, c'est plutôt courir dans tous les sens au hasard des couloirs poursuivis par l'animal monstrueux,  
- Il a fallut dépêtrer le hobbit qui s'était prit dans une toile d'araignée,  
- Et puis le pire, c'est quand on est sorti du tunnel en hurlant,  
- Couvert de toiles d'araignée  
- Et que Thorin à vu cette montagne.  
- Il a pas arrêter de courir jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit.  
- Même pas droit en plus  
- Il a réussit à zigzaguer dans un champs de cendres avec une grande montagne comme point de repère.  
- Et d'ailleurs, il fait quoi Thorin là ?  
- Il cherche l'Arkenstone.  
- Il devrait faire attention, il est vachement proche de la lave quand même.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur une corniche quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus du magma en fusion, Bilbo jouait avec un petit anneau qu'il venait de gagner aux énigmes contre un (ou deux ?) petit personnage bizarre.  
L'anneau lui glissa soudainement des doigts, mais, d'un réflexe surhobbitien, il réussit à le rattraper inextremis avant qu'il ne chute dans la lave, ça aurait été bête, il venait juste de trouver le cadeau de naissance idéale pour le fils de sa soeur.


	4. La maison des bâtisseurs

Des portes ! Des portes partout !  
Depuis que Thorin avait poussé la curiosité d'ouvrir la porte qui se tenait au milieu de la forêt, malgré les recommandations de Gandalf, Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une maison immense pleine de portes. Et toutes menaient dans un endroit différent, pour le plus grand malheur du hobbit qui priait pour qu'il ne vienne pas à Thorin l'idée d'en franchir une au hasard. Qui sait où est ce qu'ils pourraient se retrouver? surtout que certaines portes semblaient mener à des plans totalement différents de la terre du milieu.

Bon, la maison ça allait, elle était chouette, même s'il y avait rien à manger dedans. Le problème, c'était la prairie. Toute verte, toute grasse, et toute gourmande. Thorin s'était fait mangé son manteau par la pelouse lorsqu'il avait sauté dedans en se disant que, pour atteindre Erebor, il suffisait de traverser la plaine. Il avait faillit se faire manger tout court, mais ses nains l'ont repêché avant que la catastrophe n'arrive. Quoique Bilbo, en sage hobbit cambrioleur nostalgique qu'il était, commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal et qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était le seul à soupçonner Thorin de ne pas savoir du tout où il allait.

* * *

_**Je suis désolée pour celles qui ont le malheur de ne pas être initiées aux oeuvres de Bottero, en plus de pas comprendre ce chapitre, elles loupent carrément quelque chose dans leur vie.**_


	5. L'ère glacière

_Ce que je n'ai pas expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, c'est que la maison dans laquelle ils sont contient énormément de portes qui mènent dans des lieux très différents les uns des autres, que ce soit dans le même monde, ou dans des monde différents, ou même dans des plans carrément différents.. docn bref, maintenant, ils vont devoir retrouver la bonne porte pour revenir chez eux._

* * *

- Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Ouep, j'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu en pleine ère glacière.  
- Dis Thorin, t'es sûr qu'on a prit la bonne porte pour sortir de la maison bizarre pleine de portes ?  
- Bien sûr que oui voyons, on est juste dans les contrées du Nord.

- Tient, c'est marrant ! Vous avez vu ça ? Une pastèque ! Je pensais que ça n'existait que dans la comtée !

Et Bilbo ramassa la pastèque en se demandant bien ce que ça foutait là. A tous les coups, ils n'étaient absolument pas dans les terres du Nord, et ils étaient surement partit bien loin de la Terre du Milieu, mais, allez expliquez ça à Thorin qui étaient sûr d'être sur le bon chemin.

- Hey ! Vous entendez ça ? On dirait une armée qui défile !

Au loin, ils purent effectivement entendre un refrain guerrier, même s'il n'en comprirent pas vraiment les paroles

" Les dodos n'ont jamais froid, la fin du monde ne passera pas !"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Bilbo se fit attaquer par un canard qui lui arracha la pastèque des mains en hurlant « taekwondodo à l'attaque ! »

Thorin et sa compagnie était prêt à poursuivre l'animal les armes au poing afin de participer à l'extinction de l'espèce tandis que Gandalf était occupé à se panser la main qu'un écureuil bizarre lui avait mordu simplement parce qu'il eut la curiosité de ramasser un gland au sol, mais Bilbo, qui commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de ces conneries prit tout le monde par la barbe et les fit repasser la porte afin de retourner dans la maison bizarre, assurément que ce n'était pas la bonne qu'ils venaient de prendre!


	6. Poudlard

**Poudlard**

D'abord ils avaient emprunté un vieux couloir pour arriver dans ce château moisi, ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'un paquet de môme d'une dizaine d'années habillés en robe noir et chapeau pointu. La suite, ils n'avaient pas très bien comprit, on les avait fait asseoir un par un sur un tabouret en leur collant un chapeau très moche sur la tête pendant que le sosie de Gandalf leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Dans le tas, seul Bilbo se doutait que ce n'était pas une cérémonie d'accueil des autochtones de la ville de Dale et qu'ils étaient encore très loin du compte.  
C'est pour cela qu'il ne faisait pas la fête avec Kili, Fili et Dwalin qui avaient revêtu les robes de sorcier et les écharpes Or et Rouge qui caractérisaient le groupe auquel tous les quatre appartenaient désormais, des joyeux zozos si vous voulez l'avis du hobbit. Il lança un coup d'œil du côté de Gandalf qui observait Balin et Ori jouer aux échecs de manière assez barbare sur la table à côté et tous les trois abordaient un magnifique écusson en forme d'aigle. Le reste de la compagnie se trouvait sur la dernière table, au fond.

Et Thorin, tout seul, ruminait ses pensées assis au milieu des vert et argent.

Bilbo ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais il pensait sérieusement qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils restent trop longtemps dans le coin, les gens qui les entouraient n'étaient pas normaux.


	7. Poudlard 2ème partie

- Elèves hors de leur dortoir ! Elèves hors de leur dortoir !

« Zut ! » Bilbo se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur et le machin qui servait de concierge dans ce château pourri lui passa sous le nez en trottinant sans le voir. Le petit hobbit se remit en marche, cherchant à retrouver le chemin qui les avait mené ici pour retourner dans la Comté et se barrer de cette aventure débile. Surtout que lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais on l'avait mis dans la classe des plus petits alors que Fili, Dwalin et Kili, qui partageaient sa maison, avaient été mis avec les septièmes années, ce n'était pas juste, ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient eux.

Du côté des serpentards, il y avait de quoi se faire du mouron : Thorin avait prit le contrôle de la maison, écrasant ce crétin blond de cinquième année et en était devenu le leader incontestable, il se sentait très bien ici et pensait reprendre la quête une fois qu'il aura permis à ses camarades de gagner la coupe des maisons à la fin de l'année, même si son odieuse méthode ne consistait non pas à faire gagner des points aux serpentards, mais en faire perdre aux autres maisons. Surtout qu'il les avait rejoint dans leur idéologie de sang pur et passait son temps à martyriser Bilbo.

Chez les Serdaigles, Balïn et Ori s'étaient retrouvés tout seul parce que Gandalf était devenu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal après avoir désintégrer l'ancienne prof à la tenue rose bonbon et aux méthode d'enseignement discutables (Kili et Fili avaient passer jusqu'à maintenant toutes leurs soirées en colle avec le binoclard de service de cinquième année, d'ailleurs, ce fut de cette manière qu'ils se sont trouvés enrôlés dans son armée). Au moins, maintenant, tous les élèves de première année savaient combattre des Balrog, du moins, tout ceux qui avaient survécu aux cours.

Le reste de la compagnie faisait joyeusement la fête chez les poufsouffles et trouvaient eux aussi la situation à leur gout et la nourriture aussi. Ils faisaient le plein de potions en tout genre parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, ils étaient tombés sous le charme de cet horrible prof de potion, qui les détestait cordialement en échange, surtout vu la manie qu'ils avaient à faire exploser les cachots à chaque cour.

N'y avait-il que Bilbo ici pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout sur le chemin d'Erebor et qu'ils n'était pas près d'arriver au but ? Le hobbit commençait à se demander si ses compagnons avaient réellement envie de retourner chez eux.

Mais lui, il en avait sa claque ! Baluchon sur le dos, il prit résolument le chemin de la maison.

Avant de tombé nez à nez avec un chat miteux qui miaula sinistrement.


End file.
